


this is who we are (i don't think we'll ever change)

by ZEKAELAS



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEKAELAS/pseuds/ZEKAELAS
Summary: “Seriously,” Riley started, “you’re still into Tyler?” He had to roll his eyes. Tyler Navarro was captain of the football team, a straight-A student, and everyone's not so secret crush. Of course, Riley wasn’t surprised. The two had been lab partners last year, and Tyler was a great guy.Shelby glared at him before asking, “What’s your problem with Tyler?” Shelby was well aware it’s not Tyler he has a problem with. Riley lived in the apartment next to Tyler’s best friend, Chase Randall. He was a terrible neighbor to have, and it made Riley dislike the boy.
Relationships: Ivan of Zandar & Shelby Watkins, Kaylee/Chase Randall, Koda & Chase Randall, Koda/Prince Phillip (Power Rangers), Riley Griffin & Koda & Tyler Navarro & Chase Randall & Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin & Shelby Watkins, Riley Griffin/Chase Randall, Tyler Navarro/Shelby Watkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The day already felt too long, and it was only 7. Riley was standing next to his locker waiting for Shelby. Leave it to his best friend to always be late. She was one of the most responsible people he knew, but she was never on time. 

“Riley!” 

He turned his head to see Shelby walking down the hallway. Once she reached him, she pulled him in for a hug. “Where have you been?” he asked. She opened her mouth to answer but stopped short when her eyes landed on something further down the hallway. Riley turned to follow her gaze. He rolled his eyes once he realized that what had caught her attention had been a _who_.

“Seriously,” Riley started, “you’re still into Tyler?” He had to roll his eyes. Tyler Navarro was captain of the football team, a straight-A student, and everyone's not so secret crush. Of course, Riley wasn’t surprised. The two had been lab partners last year, and Tyler was a great guy. 

Shelby glared at him before asking, “What’s your problem with Tyler?” Shelby was well aware it’s not Tyler he has a problem with. Riley lived in the apartment next to Tyler’s best friend, Chase Randall. He was a terrible neighbor to have, and it made Riley dislike the boy. 

Riley didn’t get to answer her question because instead, she just started walking down the hallway while saying, “You’ve never talked to him, Riley! You can’t judge him before knowing him.” Riley groaned and replied “I don’t want to know him, Shelby. He’s a terrible neighbor as it is, and if I get to know him, I’m sure those traits will reflect heavily.” 

Shelby didn’t say anything else, but Riley could tell she wanted to argue with him. Instead, she changed the subject. “So, any plans for this weekend?”

The blonde laughed. “It’s only the first day back, and you’re already thinking about weekend plans?” The two had just reached Shelby’s locker. “Well, Koda is having a back to school party this weekend, and I thought we could go together.” Riley never went to the parties on his own accord. Most of the time, Shelby had to force him. 

Riley avoided the question by asking, “Hey, what’s your first class?” 

“Science, with you,” She shot him a glare, “You’re coming.”

Riley dropped his shoulders in disappointment. “It’s our senior year, you could stand to live a little,” Shelby exclaimed. The two were on their way to Ms. Morgan’s classroom now, one of the few classes they had together. “I am living. You can check my pulse.” Shelby only scoffed before opening the door to the science lab. 

They were the first ones there, which wasn’t necessarily surprising. Shelby tapped Riley’s shoulder and pointed towards the front of the room. Projected on the screen were the assigned seats for the class. Riley couldn’t help the displeased look on his face when he saw who he would be sharing a lab bench with. He shot a look at Shelby before hissing, “I don’t know how, but I know you had something to do with this.” She just smirked and shrugged. 

Riley dragged his feet over to his seat. Shortly after, the bell rang, and the hallway became alive with lockers slamming and feet shuffling. 

Many people entered the room in groups. Riley watched as Ivan sat next to Shelby. Ivan was nice, quiet though it took a while to get to know him. Riley couldn’t help but scowl when Chase walked in with Koda. They scanned the board before taking off to their different seats. Chase smiled at him as he sat down. 

There were a few more minutes before the final bell rang, and Riley planned to spend them aimlessly scrolling through his phone. Chase had other plans. “So,” he started, “how’s your dog?” Riley blinked. “I’m sorry?” He looked up from his phone to see looking at him with that ~~charming~~ annoying smile of his. “Your dog, how is he?” 

It shouldn’t be so shocking that Chase knows about Rubik, they are neighbors for crying out loud. It’s just that he’s never thought the boy cared to acknowledge him, much less his dog. Chase raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. “Oh- uh, he’s good. Yeah, still trying to go after the stray cat who rests on the windowsill.” Riley internally winced at how stupid he sounds. 

He turned around when he heard a laugh behind him to see Shelby trying to smother a laugh and Ivan shaking his head with a knowing smile. Riley scowled before turning back to his phone. Trying to ignore the other boy’s presence completely. Chase turned to follow Riley’s line of sight but stopped short when Ms. Morgan started speaking. 

“Alright, welcome to honors physics. I’m Ms. Morgan; I’ll be your teacher for the rest of the year. I hope we can learn to like each other along the way.” She turned to her desk and picked up a stack of papers. She handed one half to Chase while the other was handed to another kid at the lab bench next to theirs. “Pass those back after you’ve grabbed one for your table.” 

Chase took one off the stack and set it in the middle of the table, so they could both see it before turning around and passing it to someone else. Riley’s eyes widen when he read: _Partner Project_. Everything in him wanted to scream when he read those words, but instead, he just grabbed the paper and wrote his name in the first slot. He slid the paper over to Chase but refused to meet his eyes. 

Instead, he focused on Ms. Morgan as she began to explain the project. Not bothered to ask Chase when they should get together to do it considering they were neighbors Riley left as soon as the bell rang. 

When Shelby finally caught up to him all she did was smirk and he sighed, “This year is going to be hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No! No way in hell!”
> 
> “Riley c’mon! Please? It’s just one time!”
> 
> She was begging, but there was no way he would say yes unless she did. Even so it was unlikely he’ll say yes. 
> 
> Riley shook his head vigorously as he walked back towards the kitchen. “I’m not driving Randall home. You can hangout with Tyler some other time, I’m not about to sit in the car for 20 minutes with Chase so you can do it now.”

By the time the weekend rolled around Riley hoped he would have enough homework to excuse himself from Koda’s party. Unfortunately, he had practically none, and even if he tried to lie to Shelby and say he had more, they shared most classes. 

So here he was, sitting outside of Koda’s house and trying to figure out a way to not go inside.

Just as Riley was about to send Shelby a text about how he wasn’t feeling good and going to the party was a bad idea, there was a knock on his window. 

He turned to see Shelby smiling at him. She waved before making a motion to roll the window down. Riley sighed before doing so. She grinned, “Nope, no backing out. Let’s go!”

She opened the door before he answered and grabbed his hand to pull him with her. He staggered behind her as she pulled him from the car. 

The inside of the house smelled of alcohol and other drugs in certain places. Koda, who was very much already drunk, spotted Shelby the second she walked in and waved her over. Riley followed blindly, not knowing anyone else. 

A taller brunette male had his arm around Koda’s waist, basically holding him up. 

“Shelby!” Koda cheered once the two were only a few feet away. The girl in question smiled before saying, “Hi Koda.” 

Koda pointed up at the boy who was supporting him, “Have- met Phillip? Boyfriend!” Phillip smiled politely at the two and held his hand out. “Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” Shelby shook his hand and beamed, “Hi! Koda talks about you all the time.” 

Riley just nods his head at Phillip as they shake hands, “Riley.”

Noticing that the three really didn’t have much to talk about Shelby turned to look at Riley, “C’mon, I need a drink.” She didn’t wait for an answer before dragging him in the direction of the kitchen. 

There weren’t many people in there, just a few kids trying to grab a drink or those veering away from the crowd. Shelby went straight for the keg while Riley went to find water. After a minute of searching he found some in a cooler in the corner. 

He stood back up to find Tyler walking right at him. He had on a kind smile and even waved at Riley. “Hey Riley! How’ve you been, man?” Riley smiles back politely as he opens his water bottle. 

“I’ve been good, didn’t do much in the summer. How about you?”

As if it was possible, Tyler smiles wider. “Oh man! Me and my dad went on this awesome trip to all these really cool caves. We even found some fossils in some of them.”

Riley nodded. “Oh really? What kind?”

Riley can tell by the glint in his eyes that he had asked a question Tyler could spend ages answering, but he didn’t have anywhere to be and didn’t want to seem rude, so he let him go on. 

“We found a lot of dinosaur bones! There was this really cool one that belonged to a T-Rex! We also found some others, too.”

“Oh my gosh! Did you find any triceratops bones?”

Riley turned his head to the side to see Shelby looking at them sheepishly before walking over.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. It's just I heard you talking about dinosaurs and stuff and I love dinosaurs. Triceratops are my favorite.” 

Tyler smiled before pointing at her, “Shelby, right?”

She nodded, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

Tyler smiled once again before jumping back into the previous conversation, only now he definitely wasn’t talking to Riley. “But yeah, we found some triceratops ones. They were really cool.”

Before he got trapped again Riley quickly excused himself from the conversation and walked back towards the living room. 

His eyes scanned the room, from kids dancing sloppily to those already making out in the corner. There was a game of beer pong going on and what looked— and sounded, from the loud yelling— like a childish game of truth or dare. 

After a minute he felt the presence of someone coming to stand next to him. “You’re not really one for parties, are you?”

Riley shook his head, turning to look at the brunette. 

“I noticed your discomfort when you first walked in.”

He took a sip of his water bottle before replying. “I’m really only here because of Shelby.” He looked back at the kitchen where Shelby and Tyler were still talking animatedly about something. “Though it doesn’t seem she needs me right now,” he chuckled. 

Riley looked around, eyebrows creasing in confusion. “Where’s Koda?”

Phillip laughed. “Oh I’m not sure, he got pulled off by some of his friends.”

Riley just hummed in acknowledgement, his eyes automatically flying back to scanning the party. He was a people watcher, all has been. He finds it easier to notice little things about people and figure out what they mean instead of asking someone— because people lie, body language doesn’t. 

While Phillip was nice enough, they both knew they didn’t have anything to say to each other. So instead they stood there together, letting the time tick by in a comfortable silence— as silent as a high school party can get anyway. 

After some time, Riley watched Tyler and Shelby move from the kitchen to the back porch. He smiled to himself in content, not the slightest bit upset his friend left him, instead more excited for her getting to finally have a nice conversation with Tyler. 

Even though it had only been an hour at the party, Riley was ready to go. Unfortunately, he was Shelby’s ride home, and he didn’t want to just leave her. 

So he continued to lean against the wall and nurse the lukewarm water bottle in his hand. Phillip had left after Koda came to get him, stumbling even more than he had when he first arrived at the party. Which left him with really nothing to do. 

He’d been watching the newest game of beer pong going on when Shelby came over. She had that look on her face that immediately made Riley know she wanted something. He raised an eyebrow, “What do you want?”

“Why do you assume I want something?” she sighs. But based on the way she drops her shoulders and her face falls he knows he wasn’t wrong. He forces back a laugh. “Because I know you. Now, what’s up?”

She smiles at him with this grin that nine times out of ten gets her what she wants, but boy was she wrong this time.

“No! No way in hell!”

“Riley c’mon! Please? It’s just one time!”

She was begging, but there was no way he would say yes unless she did. Even so it was unlikely he’ll say yes. 

Riley shook his head vigorously as he walked back towards the kitchen. “I’m not driving Randall home. You can hangout with Tyler some other time, I’m not about to sit in the car for 20 minutes with Chase so you can do it now.” 

Shelby looked like a kicked puppy. 

“It’s just 20 minutes, like you said. You don’t even have to talk to him. It’s just Tyler was his ride but we were going to leave and hangout a little one-on-one but he doesn’t want to leave Chase. You two live right next door to each other. It’s not like you’d even be going out of your way.” When she saw Riley’s face becoming a little bit softer she went in for a killing blow. “ _Please_ , Riley.”

Riley groans before pinching the bridge of his nose. After what felt like forever he exclaims, “Fine!”

Shelby cheers— literally cheers— and hugs him while repeatedly saying thank you. Riley shrugs her off and asks, “Okay well, how long do I have to be here till he’s ready to go?”

Shelby looked over her shoulder, as if searching for somebody. “Uh, I’m not sure yet, Tyler went to go talk to Chase.”

Riley just nods, not in the mood to comment on how Chase could very well also refuse to ride with him. After a minute or so Tyler comes back smiling. 

“Okay,” he claps his hands together, “Chase said that’s cool and he’ll come find you soon. I think he’s about done with this party too.”

Riley notices that Tyler isn’t even talking to him, instead, focusing on Shelby. Knowing his words were landing on deaf ears Riley only hummed in response. 

Shelby smiled shyly at Tyler, “You ready to leave?”

“Yeah, definitely” he nodded.

The two left with nothing but a wave at Riley each, while he stood waiting for Chase to decide he wanted to leave. It was close to 12 already, and he had told his mom he would be home by 1 at the latest. Now it was true his mom was understanding and wouldn’t mind if he was later because she knew he was waiting on a friend— not that that’s what he and Chase were— but he also just didn’t want to be here now that Shelby had left. 

20 minutes of watching drunk makeouts and awkward dancing later Chase came sauntering his way. He wore his normal backwards cap and smirk of course, but unlike Riley assumed, he didn’t seem like he’d had too much to drink. Riley just pushed off the wall he was leaning on and walked the rest of the distance to meet him. 

“You ready to go now?”

Chase’s expression was calm and seemingly cocky but his voice betrayed him when it came off considerate. “Yeah, thanks for waiting mate.”

Riley shrugged before moving past him towards the door, he didn’t turn back to make sure Chase was following. 

He reaches his car soon enough, having parked only a few doors down from Koda’s. He’s climbing in the drivers side when the passenger door opens and Chase is suddenly sitting in his car. 

That’s when it hits him, _Chase Randall is sitting in my car_. And it’s not that Riley is nervous he’ll embarrass himself, because he’s not, he could care less what Chase cares about him. It’s the fact that he never wanted to interact with Chase more than he had to. Yet, here he was.

When Riley first starts the car the radio automatically turns on, the last CD Riley had in picking up where it had stopped. _Daddy Issues_ by The Neighborhood started immediately, halfway through the first verse. The song wasn’t practically loud, and neither made a move to turn it down. 

_**tell me something that i'll forget  
and you might have to tell me again  
it's crazy what you'll do for a friend** _

“I didn’t take you for a ‘The Neighborhood’ guy.”

Riley should let it go, he really should let it go, but the statement makes him raise an eyebrow and he can’t help but ask, “Oh yeah? Then what did you think I would listen to?”

_**go ahead and cry, little girl  
nobody does it like you do  
i know how much it matters to you  
i know that you got daddy issues** _

Chase looks at him through the side of his eyes, he thinks he can see the beginning of a smile there. He looks back out the window. 

“Let’s see, ‘The 1975’ or no- ‘Cage the Elephant’.”

Riley shakes his head, because he knows just because Chase is asking him about his interests— asking, assuming, same difference— doesn’t mean he’s better than Riley thought before— or maybe that’s exactly what it means and he just refuses to believe that. 

_**and if you were my little girl  
i'd do whatever i could do  
i'd run away and hide with you  
i love that she's got daddy issues, and i do too** _

“Let’s just say you’re not wrong.”

Now Chase _really_ thinks Riley is smiling.

“To which guess?”

Riley shrugs, “Yes.”

And if Riley doesn’t hate having Chase in his car as much as he did 30 seconds ago, well, no one would be able to prove it, he thinks. 

_**i tried to write your name in the rain  
but the rain never came  
so i made with the sun  
the shade  
always comes at the worst time ** _

They both sit in the silence, which isn’t exactly uncomfortable, as the song plays on in the background. 

Chase notices Riley’s soft hums mixing into the quiet car immediately, but the sound doesn’t annoy him, and truly, he has no reason to tell Riley to stop. So that’s how it goes for a little while longer. 

The song ends after a couple more minutes, and the next off the record begins to play. 

Chase feels Riley look at him when they stop at a red light but doesn’t dare look back, too afraid to disturb the peace they’ve made around them. 

“You can change it if you want.”

Chase takes in the words for a second before shaking his head, “Thanks, but I’m okay.”

Riley doesn’t say anything else as he presses the gas when the light changes back to green. 

The rest of the ride was travelled in silence, but neither boy seemed to mind. They got out of the car and headed straight for the stairs to their respective apartments. They make it to the second floor soon enough, both of them taking a left instinctively. 

Now Riley is aware he called Chase a bad neighbor, and that’s because he is, but that didn’t mean the yelling that constantly came from their apartment went unnoticed. 

Sure, there had been times Riley wanted to knock on the door and ask if things were okay, but he quickly dismissed the idea knowing it was none of his business what went on behind their closed doors. 

So when they got outside their doors, at 12:37 on a Friday night, Riley wasn’t entirely shocked to hear said yelling. Although he did feel bad when Chase winced and practically sank into himself. 

As Riley pulled his key and slid it in his doorknob Chase spoke up, “Uh, thanks for the ride tonight.”

Riley knew Chase was half trying to distract him from the noise coming from the apartment so he gave him a reserved smile, “No problem.”

Chase didn’t wait to enter his apartment after that, and Riley felt like he was intruding when he heard Chase hiss, “ _Mom, Dad, people are trying to sleep. Please,_ ” right before the door shut properly. 

And while maybe it seemed Chase truly wasn’t terrible to be around he thought once again, _no one will be able to prove it_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the song really had nothing to do with the ship/scene i just wanted to use that song <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this story is going to be, but I'm really excited to write it so :)  
> sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, I tried my best


End file.
